This invention discloses a method of extracting hydrocarbons from an underground deposit, by heating the deposit underground by varying magnetic fields.
In the prior art methods are known for extracting hydrocarbons from an underground deposit by heating the deposit underground by varying magnetic fields. This invention depends on our discovery that substantial pyrolysis of most hydrocarbons takes place at temperatures materially below the temperature which may generate break-out pressure, and in our method underground fluid pressure is allowed to build up until substantial pyrolysis has occurred and is maintained at this selected value, below the break-out pressure, by pressure-controlled release of fluids to the delivery point.